The Tale Of The Mafia Girl
by Haru Aisaka
Summary: Naive, very kind and a bit stupid. This girl lives peacefully even after her parents death. She has a good friend and is in love with a boy whom he doesn't even know her existance. But everything will change: "A girl like this to become a delinquent?"


**A/n: Hi there! Here is a new story! Hope you'll like it. And I haven't abandoned 'Miss Independent'! Don't worry I just wanted to write both of these stories! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The tale of the maffia girl

Chapter 1

Hinata bowed her head over the flowergarden of the school. She remembered back when her mom and dad were still alive. They loved flowers and had a huge garden with different kinds. Hinata would always play hide and seek with her father, while her mother was making breakfast. Hinata's parents died when she was only seven years old. It happened on a rainy day, her mom and dad didn't return from shopping. The next day appeard an unknown man and told her that her parents were attacked by a maffia gang. Since then Hinata held a grudge against maffia's. Thanks to those people lost Hinata her precious family.

Hinata lifted her head and found herself staring at a boy who passed by. He had black hair and he was wearing the same uniform as Hinata's school.

"I know right, he is hot. But you have to stop staring at him, you make it way to obvious." Said a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She stood in front of Hinata to block her view. The blood rushed towards Hinata head.

"N-no! You've got it wrong Ino-chan!" protested Hinata  
"Oh, come on! Everyone knows you have a crush on Sasuke-kun."

Hinata blushed even more: "No! R-really! He wouldn't be my type, he is an..."

"Delinquent?" Completed Ino the sentence for her. "You're right... He is noisy, cool and still hot! You instead... Well, let's just say you're more the silent type."

This grudge against maffia's continued untill three years ago. On Hinata's 14th birthday she was being bullied by a few boys in her class. They wanted money from her, but Hinata didn't had anything at that moment. The boys didn't want to believe her so they started to beat her up. Just then a boy with black hair and black eyes showed up and asked the bulliers to stop. The boys didn't felt threatened and attacked the boy, because he refused to step aside. The boy with black hair didn't feel troubled, instead there was joy written on his face. He beated up the boys on his own and saved Hinata. He stepped kindly towards Hinata to help her up, but he fell himself. Hinata laughed but felt happy at the same time. This boy was kind, strong but at the same time a klutz. The boy looked insulted but he still stood up and helped Hinata to stand up. Obviously Hinata fel totally in love with her savior and wanted to meet this boy again. After she learned his name was Uchiha sasuke and was the next heir of the well-known Uchiha group, she gave up hope. Still she felt more respectfull towards maffia's, she didn't want to admit that though.

"Anyway, let's go home! I don't want to stay at school any longer."

Hinata nodded and trudged after Ino. Hinata wanted to drop by a bookstore on their way home. Ino shook her head by the thoughts of books but still followed Hinata. They talked about the boring schoolday and the upcoming test. Ino felt shoked when she heard the amount they needed to learn for their tests. Hinata didn't understand Ino's worries and just tried to calm her.

"Well then, see you tomorrow." Said Ino.

"Yeah, bye." Answered Hinata.

And they separated their ways. Hinata realized it was almost dark. She spent almost the whole day with Ino. She stared at the ground, while walking her way home.

"Hinata-sama." Said a deep voice.

When Hinata lifted her face she saw two man dressed in a black unifrom with both wearing sunglasses. Hinata felt scared and made a cross of her arms in front of her chest, at the same time wondering why they were wearing sunglasses when the sun was set already.

"Y-yes?" She answered scared.

She didn't exactly understand what they wanted but she kind of liked the 'sama' behind her name.

"Would you please come with us?" Asked the same man and he pointed at the car behind him.

Only now realized Hinata the black limo behind the mans. Hinata's mouth fell open.

"It's huge!" She said. "And no way! My parent always told me not to talk to strangers! If you say Hinata-sama once more I will come with you." Said Hinata with a dreamy face.

"Hinata-sama."

"Yeeess! Coming!" Hinata hopped towards the limo and stepped in.

When Hinata sat down she studied the limosine. She had never drived in one before. Hinata sat inbetween of the two mans. She turned to the one who had talked to her, he suddenly did the same which scared Hinata.

"Aren't you wondering what happening?" He asked  
"Haha... not really, I feel like a sort of princess." Hinata said putting her hands on her both cheecks.

The man watched Hinata with a weird glance and said: "You must be stupid."

"Yes, baka desu." Answered Hinata nodding.

The man hit his head to the car wondering what kind of girl this must be. They kept silent for a while, but Hinata couldn't held in any longer and asked: "Why are you wearing sunglasses."

"It suits with our uniform." He answered shortly.

"But there is no sun..." Hinata made a naive questioning face.

The man cleared his throat and glanced to Hinata. Hinata hung her head and lifted her shoulders, trying to make herself small. She understood that she wasn't suppose to be ask that question. Finally the limosine stopped and the mans stepped out from the car. Both held the door open from both sides for Hinata. But Hinata wasn't coming out. The man in the black uniform wondered why it took so long and bowed his head to see for Hinata.

"Aren't you coming out?" He asked.

"Uhh... I don't know which side to choose..." She said brining her fingers towards her mouth and facing the ground.

The man in black fell backwards. The other man whom she didn't talk till now said: "Just come out already!"

She nodded scared and choose for the one who shouted just now. When she stepped out of the car she was standing in front of a huge mansion. She pulled her eyebrows together and made an 'O' from her lips. The man didn't say anything and walked inside the mansion. Hinata followed them throught the huge hallways. The ground under them was made out of marble. It was red colored with black diamonds-shape on it. The walls were a different color red and there where a lot of statue placed along the hallway. The man stopped even though they didn't reach the half of the hallway. They opened a huge door on their left and let Hinata in first. There were three mans in the room whom weren't wearing the same uniform as the two who brought her here. They were sitting around a huge round table whom the upside was made out of glass. The bottom of the table was from wood. It looked beautiful. The ground had the same color of the hallways.

"Welcome Hinata-sama." Said the man in the middle.

He had a scar on the top of his nose. The scar made his way towards the half of both cheecks. The eyes from this man were small and the shap of his head was angular. The man on the left had with hair with a mask that covered his nose and mouth. His body was muscular. And the man on the right had a weird hairdo. It was black and it's shape looked like that of an mushroom. His eyebrows were very thick. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm back... but where am I?" Asked Hinata.  
"You're in the mansion of the Uchiha's." The man with the scar pointed to the end of the table.

Hinata slide her glance to the left and saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting on a black chair with his legs put over each other.

"Woaah!" Hinata stepped a few steps back.

"I'm that scary?" He frowned.

Hinata showed a nervous smile and scratched the back of her head.

"You don't seem very curious, but let's start from the very beginning." Said the man with the mask smiling. Althought Hinata couldn't see if he was smiling or not. She just felt he was.

"My name is Kakashi and next to me is Iruka and the one at the end is Gai. We took you here because we heard about your parents. They were officially working for us, but they ran away."

Hinata burst out laughing:"They escaped from maffia's?"

"Kind of." He answered. "Anyway we heard they died while fighting an old enemy of the Uchiha. We also heard they died in this fight and left their daughter behind. That's how we found you , now you will take over your parents job."

Hinata's eyes widened: "To become a delinquent myself... that's scary..."

"You don't have much choise!" Yelled the man called Gai. "If you don't we'll kill you."

Hinata winched by the thougts of it.

"Don't be that cruel Gai." Said Iruka. "You won't be doing any dangerous staff yet."

"YET?" Shouted Hinta.

The three mans nodded with a big smile on their face. Hinata felt kind of sick.

"Since your still you we will gave you only one command, you will become the bodyguard of our young master." Kakashi said. "In the meantime we will train you to become a full-flatched maffia girl."

Hinata turned to Sasuke. Sasuke glanced back and made a 'Humpp' like guesture. Hinata turned her face back to the three and fainted.

"WTF! Wake her up!" Heard Hinata the voice from Iruka screaming somewhere far away.

_I must be dreaming... Yeah when I wake up, everything will become normal. _Hinata thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about any spelling mistakes I don't have that program who controls everyting. And please let me know what you think about the story!**


End file.
